Animunculi
in .]] Animunculi (singular Animunculus) are ancient mechanical automatons that may be found patrolling the many abandoned Dwemer Ruins encountered throughout Tamriel.Events in and History Although many scholars studied them, such as Edwinna Elbert, Septimus Signus or Calcelmo, very little is known about the Animunculi. These animated mechanical creatures were created long ago by the Dwemer to serve as guardians in their underground cities and temples, which dot the landscape of Morrowind, Skyrim and Solstheim.Dwarves, v2 - Calcelmo Long after the Dwemer mysteriously vanished, these Animunculi still patrol the Dwemer ruins and citadels, attacking anyone who ventures therein.Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons Design TESIII Art Dwemer 1.png|Illustrations found in Secrets of Dwemer Animunculi TESIII Art Dwemer 2.png TESIII Art Dwemer 3.png The design of the Animunculi themselves seem to be a combination of steam-powered clockworks and magic, they may be powered by their mysterious Dynamo Cores or soul gems.Research Notes Their artificial construction makes them extremely resilient to both physical and magical attacks, and grants them immunity to poison and frost (despite this, the Ebony Mail will still affect them), although they are still somewhat susceptible to fire damage. Animunculi seem to be the fruit of a culture that would have been technologically extremely advanced compared to the rest of Tamriel's civilizations, they are nonetheless mechanical and the actual secret to their inner workings remains unknown.Dwarves, v2 They appear to have several group-types, likely linked to their duties, such as the Dwarven Spiders, the smallest of them all; the Dwarven Spheres, that are the size of a humanoid and the Dwarven Centurions, which are as large as common Giants. Their aesthetic designs differ from province to province. When defeated, many animunculi are found to contain soul gems of various sizes, Dwarven oil, and various artifacts which may be sold or smelted into ingots, or simply used as decorations. Numidium ]] The Numidium was a colossal golem built by the Dwemer during the First Era. It was created to serve as a god.Dialogue with Baladas Demnevanni and Yagrum BagarnProgress of Truth'' It was first used in battle during the Battle of Red Mountain, against the Chimer armies. It was later gifted to Tiber Septim.Dialogue with VivecKagrenac's Tools Much later, Dagoth Ur endeavored to recreate a similar giant golem, known as Akulakhan, to conquer Tamriel,Dagoth Ur's Plans It was destroyed during the Third Era by the Nerevarine.Events in Types by game *Centurion Sphere *Steam Centurion *Steam Centurion *Centurion Sphere *Centurion Spider *Centurion Archer *Akulakhan *Dwarven Centurion **The Forgemaster *Dwarven Sphere **Steadfast Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Spider **Steadfast Dwarven Spider *Dwarven Ballista *Dwarven Centurion *Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Spider *Dwarven Sentry *Swarming Spider *Automaton Books The following books contain observations on the Dwemer automatons: *''Dwarves, v2'' (by Calcelmo) *''Dwemer Inquiries Vol II'' (by Thelwe Ghelein) *''Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons'' (by Herbane) *''Ruins of Kemel-Ze'' (by Rolard Nordssen) *''Secrets of Dwemer Animunculi'' (Anonymous) *''Research Notes'' (by Sulla Trebatius) Remarks on Dwemer constructs While exploring Dwemer ruins, followers or characters accompanying the Dragonborn may make remarks about the automatons. Neloth: *''"I admire the Dwemer skill but it can get tiresome."'' *''"Try putting yourself back together now."'' *''"Another one for the scrap heap of history."'' *''"More of these things?"'' *''"There seems to be an inexhaustible supply of these Dwemer contraptions."'' Mjoll the Lioness: *''"Watch the walls for the sphere constructs... they can appear in the blink of an eye."'' Gallery Steam centurion.jpg|A Steam Centurion as seen in Morrowind Dwemer centurion.jpg|A Dwemer Centurion as seen in Skyrim Dwarven Centrurion (Online).png|A Dwarven Centurion as seen in Online Centurion spider.jpg|A Centurion Spider as seen in Morrowind Dwarven Ballista.png|A Dwarven Ballista as seen in DwemerSpider.png|Concept art for the Dwarven Spider as seen in Online Trivia *They are technically dead creatures, and therefore cannot be detected with the use of the Detect Life spell, nor can they be detected with the Detect Dead spell, but they can still be detected with the use of the shout Aura Whisper and with the Vampire Lord's Detect All Creatures ability. *All automatons are considered to be male, thus a female Dragonborn would gain the maximum benefit from the abilities Agent of Dibella and Lover's Insight. *During the events of , very similar constructs, known as the Fabricants, are encountered in Clockwork City, they were created by Sotha Sil to serve as guardians to his hidden city. Appearances * ** ** * ** ** * es:Autómatas enanos ru:Двемерские механизмы uk:Двемерські механізми Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts Category:Articles Needing Citation Category:Morrowind: Dwemer Artifacts Category:Technology Category:Dwemer Culture Category:Skyrim: Creatures